Joint
by ravageeme
Summary: Derek couldn’t protect her forever from the real world.
1. Prologue

Title: Joint

Summary: Derek couldn't protect her forever from the real world.

Prologue

_I hope I never figure out  
Who broke your heart  
And if I do, if I do  
I'd spend all night losing sleep  
I'd spend the night and I'd lose my mind _**– Tegan and Sara**

- - -

"Mom, you cant make me, Im not going to see a shrink. I don't need help."

Nora glared, "I don't care if I have to get George to drag you. Your going. And that's final."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, pulling my 'Boys Like Girls' jacket on and grabbed the keys to The Prince, Nora shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie. Im driving. I know you Miss McDonald. You'll just wonder around and skip your appointment."

I scowled at her and sighed in frustration, then stomped outside, shoved myself into her car and waited impatiently for her to get in.

Nora quietly climbed in and turned the ignition. I snorted in disgust. She started at me and tried to reach for my hand but I dodged her.

"Look Casey, I'm really sor-" I cut her off.

"Screw it, lets just get this over with."


	2. Unwell

Title: Joint

Summary: Derek couldn't protect her forever from the real world.

Chapter One

_Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
I don't know why_ – **Matchbox 20**

**- - -**

The _therapist_ as Nora put it, sat across from me in her nice pin-stripe suite. Asking me random and meaningless questions here and there, then jotting down something every now and then.

I watched her scribble down everything I say on her little yellow notepad.

Yellow is the epitome of obnoxious colors. Orange is worse though, loud and annoyingly bright. But I guess that's just because I was in a sour mood.

"So-" the shrink says, leaning back in her spinny chair. "Your mom says your Step-brother died a long time ago, and to put it bluntly, she says you've been like a _walking zombie_. Her exact words."

I shrugged starring at my old messy flats; doodles and mud covered them.

"It's been nine months." I say through gritted teeth.

She nodded at me and jotted more stuff onto her info pad, the she looked up at me.

"All of your other siblings have seemed to start going on with their lives. Most people usually do after the first five months."

I shrugged again and look back down and stared at the carpet. My neon colored hearts that covered my entire flats didn't mix well with the brown flooring real well. It was ugly to look at.

I yawned and flipped open my cell phone. Only fifteen minutes left.

"Your mother and Step-father said that you weren't eating right, you aren't listening to music, interacting with people, and have let your grades fall tremendously. All if this leads to depression. You do know that, right?" She says, lifting a brow.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms stubbornly. "So?" I challenged.

She sighed, "I f you lose to much weight we can admit you to the Toronto help center for anorexia."

I glowered. "Im not underweight. I know."

Se tsked and wrote down more.

"What size are you? Pants and shirts?"

"A zero in pants, small in shirts, why? This has nothing to do with Derek."

"Miss McDonald-" She began.

"Casey." I corrected her.

"A zero is a childs size, hell, my daughter is ten and she fits in a size one." She crossed her legs and looked at me sternly.

I shrugged. "Maybe your kids fat."

She huffed, "_Casey. _She is NOT fat. You are underweight."

I stood up, "Whatever. Times up. See you next week."

- - -

_Reviews are appreciated C:_


	3. Eat you Alive

Title: Joint

Summary: Derek couldn't protect her forever from the real world.

Chapter Two

_Hey you, Mrs. too-good-to-look-my-way and that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me.  
But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want, you got that straight?_ – **Limp Bizkit**

**- - -**

I trudged into the waiting room, which was un-surprisingly _uglier_ than the therapist's office. Nora put down her copy of _People_ magazine, which I knew she wasn't even reading anyways. She was never into all that celebrity junk.

I sighed and sat down in a plastic gray chair, it was very uncomfortable. I sighed and looked over at Nora, "She wants to see you."

I said tonelessly rubbing my arms.

She nodded at me and made her way over to the shrink's office. I let my eyes wander, taking in the dull toned waiting room. Then I sighed, I had a feeling she had a lot to say to Nora.

As if on cue, the door opened and in stumbled a boy with dark drown shaggy hair, and fair skin. He clutched his leather jacket closer to his body, and mumbled a few explicitives, before slamming the door quickly.

"Damn," he mused, looking from the wet snow on the carpet, to me, then back to the carpet, "It's really coming down hard out there."

I merely cocked an eyebrow, annoyed at the fact that he broke my thoughts. He merely shrugged then flopped down on the chair beside me.

"Waiting for someone?" He asked taking off a pair of expensive looking pair of RayBean sunglasses.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored him at point-blank, going back to studying the room.

He cocked his head and looked down at the same copy of _People_ Nora had been reading earlier.

"Brangelina is having more kids." He said with a slight chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and quipped a quick, "I _know_, and I don't really _care_."

He just sighed and shook his head, breathing out a hard-to-understand, "_Hopeless,_" under his breathe.

Derek was hopeless. He wasn't even supposed to pass the 10th grade. He wasn't supposed to be dead.

He_ used_ to be hopeless. Now he was nowhere in sight, not being hopeless anymore.

My eyes watered slightly and I sniffled.

I noticed the boy looking at me, causing me to roll my eyes and sigh-scoff simultaneously

"You're in my personal space."

He looks up from his copy of_ People_ and cocks an eyebrow, "Guess I am. I'm Nick, by the way, " he said, extending an arm out.

"And I'm not interested." I said icily.

He mock winced, "Ouch, denied."

I rolled my eyes; the carpet was more interesting than this punk.

He sighs, "And the cold shoulder? Christ, all I tried to do was be nice. That's what normal people try to do, ya'know? Start up conversations and whatnot."

I glared at him and went to a chair further away from him.

He just huffed and went back to his copy of _People_, grumbling "_girls"_ under his breathe. He sure did talk to himself a lot.

About twenty, or maybe fifteen minutes later Nora walked out of the door, a frustrated look on her face.

"C'mon Casey." She hissed, and then gave me _the look_.

The boy, Nick or whatever smirked at me and mouthed, _You're in trouble now._

I scowled and pulled my jacket closer to my body, following Nora to the car.

- - -

_Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews so fast! :D And to answer some reviews, Derek's death will be explained later on. But not right now, I just wanted to clear that up. Hehe, also, once again, feedback is greatly appreciated! :333_


End file.
